


солнышко

by murakaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Romance, лапслок, песни алены швец
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: оля разглядывает раздавленные одуванчики под своими ботинками и думает о той раскаленной проволоке, которую в этот самый момент невидимые руки тащат через ее кишки.
Kudos: 2





	солнышко

— а вот это я в школьной форме, — говорит вика, тыча ногтем в зернистую фотографию, — нам тогда сказали прийти в парадном, потому что должны были вручать грамоты и награды, а я забыла, пришлось у другой одноклассницы просить юбку, она меня на три размера больше, как мы юбку закалывали булавками — это просто ржака, а пиджак, видишь, висит кое-как.  
— как я увижу, если ты пальцем все закрыла?  
— ой, точно, а посмотри, какие уродливые у меня косички, еще и эти разноцветные резинки, господи, позорище-то.  
— да нормальные косички. и резинки нормальные, миленькие, самое то для семиклассницы.

оля равнодушно смотрит на зажатую маленькую вику, держащую в руках грамоту «поздравляем с победой во втором туре всеукраинской олимпиады по биологии». вика выглядит так, будто на сцену ее выгнали пинками, хотя, может, так оно и было. фиолетовая школьная форма действительно смотрится на ней нелепо, но оно и неудивительно, если она с чужого плеча. сама оля в школу ходила в чем придется, хамила учителям и дралась с мальчиками, так что ни о каких олимпиадах, а тем более о победах на них, речи не шло.

— как часто я рыдала в школьном туалете, ты даже не представляешь. так хреново было, репетиторы, упреки родителей, давление со стороны учителей, сучки-подружки. вроде и все как у всех, а хотелось удавиться.

вика криво улыбается — и становится виден красный росчерк помады у нее на передних зубах. оля разглядывает раздавленные одуванчики под своими ботинками и думает о той раскаленной проволоке, которую в этот самый момент невидимые руки тащат через ее кишки. тонкая извитая нить из меди — чаще всего ее даже не чувствуешь, но иногда она цепляет все органы разом, вызывая приступы боли и тошноты. в последнее время это случается только рядом с викой, рядом с этими ее кудрявыми рыжими волосами, рядом с ее дурацким кашемировым пальто за три тысячи.

как-то так оля представляет себе любовь. потому что если это все-таки не любовь, то какая-нибудь жуткая форма рака кишечника, от которой не спасет ни химиотерапия, ни церковь по воскресеньям. пускай лучше будет любовь — от нее хотя бы есть надежда излечиться.

вика рассказывает что-то еще про свои школьные годы, но оля не может понять ни слова, она просто слушает голос и пытается запомнить его на случай, если эта их встреча станет последней. если кого-то из них собьет машина, если в метро случится взрыв, если внезапно появится какой-то парень и утащит взамуж, если любовь вдруг пройдет и личные встречи перестанут быть такими ценными.

оля всегда думает о плохом, еще со школы. вера в хорошее отжирает слишком много ресурса, который нужен, чтобы терпеть непрошенные советы коллег, треп парикмахеров в дешевых салонах и идиотов в интернете.

солнце ласково скользит по волосам вики, и она кажется такой красивой, такой ослепительно красивой, что медная проволока обрастает колючими зазубринами и раздирает олино нутро на неаккуратные лоскутки. а может, просто раковая опухоль дала метастазы и вот-вот приведет к летальному исходу. оля не уверена, какой вариант считает более предпочтительным.

вика замечает, что говорит в пустоту, и возмущенно хлопает олю по бедру.

— але, гараж, я тут кому душу изливаю? вот этой мусорке? или этому плевку на асфальте? могла бы сделать вид, что тебе интересно.

оля наклоняется и целует ее, чтобы заткнуть. или нет, чтобы слизать этот красный отпечаток помады с передних зубов. или нет, просто потому, что внезапно захотелось целоваться. или все сразу. когда вика отпихивает ее и глубоко вдыхает, оля предлагает:

— солнышко, пойдем домой, становится холодно.  
— к тебе домой или ко мне домой?  
— ко мне, от тебя далеко ехать до работы, а мне завтра нужно быть пораньше.   
— ну пойдем. если у тебя в холодильнике окажется хоть что-то, кроме испортившихся огурцов, я смогу приготовить ужин. и еще. солнышко?

оля улыбается, надеясь, что это выглядит достаточно соблазнительно. или хотя бы не слишком смешно. вика краснеет. наверное, она думает что-то вроде «ну наконец-то в ход пошли ласковые прозвища». если это глупое слово сделало ее немного счастливее — оле не жалко.

о том, что «солнышко» вызывает ожоги и слепит глаза, она, конечно же, рассказывать не станет.


End file.
